


Shaky Breaths...

by GlazedBasa



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Maybe OOC, Minor Injuries, no beta we die like the White Bone Spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedBasa/pseuds/GlazedBasa
Summary: "As he meditated he could have sworn he heard Mo’s meowing but then again it could just be his brain tricking him with false noises to distract him. He attempts to focus again, his lungs fill with air. He feels truly at peace…"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Shaky Breaths...

The cargo ship swayed slowly with the sea’s slow tides. The sun gleamed nice bright sunshine, everything felt calm. The blue giant was trying to meditate while the television was quietly saying sweet nothings, it was mere background noise as Sandy began his “Stress Reliever MAX” exercise. Sandy had begun to breathe slowly… in and out as if to rid himself of the tainted air within him and replace it with cleaner air. 

His therapist had originally recommended Yoga for the giant however that went as well as trying to get Mo a bath. Despite that horrible event that only Sandy knows of which may or may not have ruined a pair of Sandy’s clothing. He began to chuckle to himself as he recalls the memory. The only thing that could make his “Stress Reliever MAX” experience even more “MAX” would be a nice hot cup of tea but it doesn’t matter right now.

As he meditated he could have sworn he heard Mo’s meowing but then again it could just be his brain tricking him with false noises to distract him. He attempts to focus again, his lungs fill with air. He feels truly at peace…

_ MRROW!  _

Sandy rose from his meditation from the feline’s loud yelp. The giant then looks around himself hoping to find his feline friend. 

His bond with the animal had always been close, Mo (despite the cat sometimes ignoring some of his commands) had felt like a brother to him. Mo was always there when Sandy needed comfort. Meditation is helpful but Sandy cannot always meditate as peacefully as he would like. Some thoughts get the better of him and keep him from attaining peace. 

He then noticed two very important, yet both cat-based objects near him. One being his Cat teapot which had been shattered to smithereens and then a scared Mo? Sandy felt bubbles of anger flow through him. The teapot that was shattered was a reward he bought for himself after he had cast away the old version of himself. That item was a symbol of how far he came! It was destroyed because of the darn Cat! He reached his hand towards Mo and lifted the cat slowly, the creature had started emitting sounds of peril. The Giant had brought the creature closer to his face and exhaled stressed breaths… before wrapping the cat into a hug. 

“Mo? Are you alright?” The Monk said concerned for his companion.

“Mrrow…”. The cat had responded with a saddened sound. 

“Ssh...It's going to be ok!” Sandy stated back while placing the cat away from the teapot and rubbing his hands along Mo’s fur. He feels a few cuts which made Mo hiss slightly from the contact. 

“I'm sorry Mo but I have to make sure you're ok!”. Sandy then begins to playfully rub Mo’s head as to calm the feline down, which had been a purrfect success. He commands Mo to sit and the cat lies on the floor... Sandy sighs as he looks onto the shattered Cat Teapot again. He tries his best not to cry, a habit that lingers from his past, but then submits to his sadness as he goes to find a dustpan and sweep the broken item into it. He then goes towards the garbage can to dump the remains… 

“Prrrr…” The cat had emitted a sound of comfort towards Sandy. He had received the cat’s ‘words’ as he looked at the destroyed comfort item. Sandy hums a tune to himself as he puts the remains into a nearby cardboard box. He doesn’t need to say goodbye to his comfort item yet, maybe somebody can repair it! 

“Thanks, Mo! You really are a great friend!”. The former soldier said as he looked for his cat-themed bandages to apply on Mo. He looked at each of the cat-themed bandages, there were sadly no cat bandages colored after his friend but he did find a black cat colored one! He approaches his companion with the bandages.

“Alright Mo, time for me to help you this time!”. He peels off the plastic ends of the bandages and carefully puts it on Mo. Mo responds to the protective cat barriers upon himself with sounds of relief...if he could, so he just does a long “prrrrrr”. 

Sandy playfully tickles Mo’s neck and laughs still with some tears in his eyes. His “Stress Reliever MAX” exercise may have been ‘ruined’ by his friend but that doesn’t matter right now...


End file.
